


Mike Is Beautiful

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Byers and Eleven | Jane Hopper Are Best Friends, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Will and El bond.Oneshot/drabble





	Mike Is Beautiful

Will Byers relaxed into the grass he was currently laying on right now. It was night. He was having a quiet moment just himself and one other person right now. It was actually nice right now.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," he said softly.

Next to him, El glanced at him slightly. She smiled. Her eyes softened. "Yeah..."

"You know what else is beautiful?" Will said.

"Mike?" El asked.

"Mike." said Will.


End file.
